Beacon's Snake
by mr.undead
Summary: Amaru was a naga living in the emerald forest in Vale, he mostly remained hidden because he had seen the way humans treated faunus and wanted to stay as far away from them as possible at least that was his plan until he was met by a group who called themselves Team RWBY. i dont own the RWBY series or characters they are both property of Rooster Teeth
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so I'm having so much fun with my other RWBY story I decided to do some more, ok enjoy the story

Ozpin sat up in his office at the top of the Beacon Academy and sipped his coffee while looking out at the Emerald Forest, but his peace was interrupted by a call from Glynda GoodWitch, his assistant and one of the educators at the academy. "Sir?" Glynda said as her face appeared on a hologram display on Ozpin's desk. "Yes, Glynda?" Ozpin replied. "I've just received word that there have been several attacks on farm animals by some... humanoid creature in the Emerald Forest." Glynda explained. "Hmmm... do they know what it is?" Ozpin asked. "No, many people in the village have seen it but never gotten a good look. The basic description is something that from the waist up is human and from the waist down is a snake." Glynda explained. "Interesting, I'll send some students to check it out. Is it dangerous?" Ozpin asked. "Possibly, whatever it is it seems to avoid humans as much as possible, though a skin sample was found so they can probably track it." Glynda said. "Interesting, bring me the skin sample and I'll call team RWBY, to my office." Ozpin replied. "Right away sir." Glynda said as the hologram of her disappeared. Ozpin pressed a button so his voice would be heard on the loud speaker "Would team RWBY please report to the headmaster's office. Team RWBY report to my office please." Ozpin said into the loudspeaker. Glynda showed up moments later and the two waited for Ruby and her teammates to show up.

"I wonder what Ozpin needs from us." Ruby said as she and her team walked to the elevator that would take them to Ozpin's office. "Maybe someone caught Yang peeking into the boy's locker room again." Blake said. Yang blushed slightly "Hey I haven't done that since two days ago!" Yang said defensively. "Well, We'll know when we get up there." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

The four of them walked into Ozpin's office all clad in their battle outfits "Hey, headmaster, what do you need us for?" Ruby asked. "Well we've recently had a lot of reports of what appears to be a half human half snake creature steeling animals from farms near the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained. "Wow really?" Ruby asked curiously. "Yes, and I want you girls to see what it is." Ozpin said. "Do you want us to kill it?" Blake asked. "No, I want you to see if it's intelligent, if it is bring it back here so I can have a chat with it. If it's some new form of grimm, then kill it." Ozpin explained. "Okay but how are we supposed to track it?" Ruby asked. "Miss GoodWitch and I thought of that and we've devised a plan." Ozpin said looking back at Glynda.

"You see a skin sample was found at one of the farm houses, where the creature had been. And using the DNA from the skin sample we've made this..." Glynda said as she pulled out a small device with what looked like a compass on the screen. "What is it?" Yang asked. "It's a device that will scan the environment in a ten kilometer range and find whatever has a matching DNA signature to whatever you're looking for." Glynda explained before handing the device to Ruby. "So we can use this to find the thing we're looking for?" Ruby asked. "Yes, now..." Ozpin said before pulling up a map with a red dot in a place that was about nine miles from the school. "This is where the creature was last seen so, that's your best place to start looking." Ozpin said pointing at the dot. "We've arranged for transport to meet you outside the school and take you there." Glynda said. "Alright then, we're off." Ruby said as she placed the device in her pocket and led the group back to the elevator. "Be careful..." Ozpin whispered.

The group made their way to the exit of the school where a carriage was waiting for them, it was pulled by two horses and looked like it was made to carry at least eight people. "Ugh, come on they couldn't get a car or something." Weiss whined. "You're welcome to walk all nine miles to the village." Ruby said as she climbed up into the carriage. Weiss groaned as she and the others climbed up into the carriage which took them back to the village where the creature they were looking for was last seen.

They arrived at the small town where a man dressed in a plaid sweater, a pair of jeans, and boots waited for them "Hello, I presume you're the ones who Ozpin sent to take care of that strange creature." The man said as the four of them climbed off of the carriage "Yeah, are you here to show us where it was?" Ruby asked. "Yes, follow me." The man ordered. The girls followed the man around the back of a small farm house "So my sheep were out here grazing last night." The man explained. "You let your animals graze at night?" Ruby asked. "Some times yes, anyway I heard the sound of bone breaking at all of the other sheep run out in a panic. I got worried because I thought there was a wolf or something going after them so I grabbed my shotgun and ran out." The man explained. "Okay then what?" Yang asked. "Well I saw something that looked like a man with really long messy hair dragging one of my sheep off into the forest." The man said pointing to a spot beyond a small fence. "Okay well don't worry we'll take care of it." Ruby said as she and the rest of the team walked over to where the man pointed.

Ruby pulled out the device that Glynda had given her and a red dot appeared on the screen showing that they needed to move forward "Alright let's go." Ruby said with a shrug. The four of them spent at least an hour walking through the woods looking for the creature that Ozpin had sent them after. Weiss had spent a vast majority of that time complaining about what the dirt, mud, thorns, etc. that they were forced to walk through was doing to her clothes. Finally the group came to a clearing next to a river, on one side of the clearing there was a pile of animal bones, and some wool, on the other side there was a large chunk of skin that some massive reptile had shed, which was haphazardly thrown onto a dead thorn bush. "So it seems we found where this thing lives..." Blake said. "But where is it?" Yang asked.

Seconds later they all heard rustling in the leaves behind them "Hide!" Ruby whispered quickly. The four of them each bolted to a different hiding place in seconds; Yang and Ruby hid up in a tree and they prayed that whatever this thing was wouldn't notice them. Blake hid in a bush a little further away from the pile of bones, and Weiss; thinking quickly just darted behind the nearest tree. Seconds later they all saw what looked like a guy who was about seventeen years old move toward the river but in place of legs he had a large serpentine tail that was at least ten feet long; the tail was gray with blue scales that formed a diamond pattern up his tail, each of those diamonds was surrounded by white scales, the underside of his tail was white and smooth, his skin (that wasn't reptilian) was very fair, he seemed to be relatively muscular, he had a scar across his chest that seemed to have come a set of four claws, his arms looked like they were slightly longer than the average person, and at the tip of each of his fingers was a claw.

His long, gray, unkempt, oily hair extended down to his waist and by the look of it he'd never cleaned or cut that hair in his life. He had chiseled facial features, pointed ears, he had yellow eyes with serpentine pupils and over his right eye there was another scar from possibly a blade of some kind. He slithered his way over to the pile of bones and began to gag and cough loudly only a couple feet away from Blake. He kept gagging and coughing for about thirty seconds before he a large number of bones, and yellow fluid came pouring out of his mouth. Once he finished he wiped the remaining bile from his mouth and looked forward and quickly noticed Blake hiding in the bushes. And in mere moments he lifted Blake up off the ground by her ankle as if she weighed nothing "What are you doing here?!" He demanded showing his large fangs. "Oh no!" Ruby whispered. Ruby and Yang jumped out of the tree and Weiss came out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"Put her down!" Ruby demanded. The snake person turned to face Ruby who had crescent rose out and ready "Who are you?! Why are you in my home?!" He demanded still holding Blake up. "Put Blake down first and we'll explain." Ruby replied. The snake person dropped Blake onto the ground with a loud thud "We were sent here by Beacon Academy, our headmaster wants to speak with you." Ruby explained. He went silent and crossed his arms "Will you come with us?" Ruby asked. The snake person thought for a moment "Alright, I will go with you to see your 'headmaster.'" He said after deliberating for a short time. "Okay, let's get back to Beacon then." Yang said. "Let's just hope the town's people don't go crazy when they see him." Blake said as she got up and dusted herself off. "With the way he looks I won't be surprised if they do." Weiss said rolling her eyes. "That was just uncalled for." Blake said putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever let's just get back to Beacon ASAP." Weiss said as she began to walk through the forest. "By the way, what's your name?" Ruby asked. "Amaru." The snake person replied as he slithered through the forest with them.

The five of them went over to the town, having barely encountered any Grimm, and the few small ones that they did see all turned tail and ran at the sight of Amaru. When they got to town the farmer from before stared at Amaru with his jaw practically on the ground "I thought you said you were going to kill that thing." The farmer said stunned. "Well we were sent to find him and bring him back to Beacon, so thanks for your help, bye." Ruby said as she and the others climbed back into the carriage. The driver was very skeptical of Amaru as the glanced back at him repeatedly throughout the ride, fearing Amaru may try to eat him or something. Throughout the ride Yang looked closely at Amaru's body as he laid in the back of the carriage with his tail coiled under him. Relaxing as the sun hit his skin.

The group reached Beacon quickly and the girls lead Amaru to Ozpin's office but pretty much anyone who saw him gave some kind of stare or murmured a comment about his appearance to their friends. "Sir, we're back." Ruby said as the group exited the elevator to Ozpin's room. "Oh good and the creature?" Ozpin asked facing the back window of his office. "I'm right here." Amaru said. Causing Ozpin to spin around quickly "Oh... a naga, I haven't seen one of your kind a long time." Ozpin said. "What's a naga?" Blake asked. "A very rare species of faunus, very seldom seen any more." Ozpin explained. "Get to the point, please." Amaru said as he crossed his arms again. "Well that was rude..." Weiss said. "Girls, please wait outside. I'll call you back in when Mister... oh I never got your name." Ozpin said looking at Amaru. "My name is Amaru." He said. "Okay, I'll call you back when Amaru and I are finished here." Ozpin said. "Alright, see ya soon." Ruby said as they all left.

"Now, Amaru the reason I sent them after you is I am wondering if you'd like to attend Beacon Academy." Ozpin explained as he pulled up a chair in front of his desk. Amaru quickly figured out the chair was for him so he sat down and let his tail extend behind the chair. "Why is that?" Amaru asked curiously. "How long have you lived alone in the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked. "Uhh... hard to say, I'd say about nine maybe ten years." Amaru said. "You survived ten years alone in a forest infested with Grimm, I think you'd make a wonderful addition to our student body." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. "Alright what's the catch?" Amaru asked. "Well to enter the school you need to perform the initiation like all other students." Ozpin explained. "What does that entail?" Amaru asked. "Entering into the Emerald Forest and retrieving a relic though I will have a team of students keep an eye on you, when you finish." Ozpin explained.

Amaru thought for a moment "Alright, I'll stay here for a while but if I don't like it I get to return to my home no questions asked." Amaru said. "You've got yourself a deal." Ozpin said as he reached out his hand expecting Amaru to shake it. Amaru just looked at him confused and Ozpin lowered his hand seconds later, "But first thing's first, you're going to need to get cleaned up, can't go to a school like ours looking so dirty." Ozpin said. "Alright then, where do I go for that?" Amaru asked. "I'll call my assistant and she'll take you where you need to go." Ozpin explained as he pressed a button to call Glynda.

A few minutes later Glynda showed up and lead Amaru out of the room, once they had left. Ozpin called Ruby and her team back "So what's going to happen?" Ruby asked. "Well Amaru and I had a chat and now he's going to go through the same initiation you did." Ozpin explained "So he's gonna join Beacon, sweet!" Ruby said. "But where was Miss GoodWitch taking him?" Blake asked. "Oh, I asked her to take him to freshen up; you know, get his hair cut and cleaned, and of course get him a shirt, et cetera." Ozpin explained. "So where will he be staying?" Ruby asked. "Well since you four were the ones to bring him back here, when he finishes the initiation you four will he keeping an eye on him." Ozpin explained. "WHAT?!" Weiss shouted. "Oh yay we get to room with a guy. And a cute one too." Yang said clapping her hands. "This should be interesting." Ruby said. "Yeah I've never really met a naga before." Blake said sharing Ruby's excitement.

Amaru and Glynda returned within the next half hour but Amaru looked very different, his hair was cut so that it was only chin length, and was neatly combed and free of any vermin or twigs, all of the dirt and mud on his body had been cleaned off, and he was now wearing a black long-sleeve shirt which had a pocket on the chest. He returned to Ozpin's office with Glynda and sat down again as Ozpin began to explain the way that the initiation would work.

A/N: so this is a pretty rough chapter but I'm pleased with how it came out, I hope you enjoyed reading it. But updates will be slow as I'm working on several stories at a time


	2. Initiation

After Ozpin had thoroughly explained how Amaru's initiation was going to go, he allowed him to leave but as Amaru slithered over to the elevator Ozpin called out to him "Also you'll be staying in team RWBY's dormitory." Ozpin said. "Oh alright, where is that?" Amaru asked tilting his head slightly. Ozpin got out of his chair and handed Amaru a map of the school "I've marked the location for you." Ozpin said. "Thank you." Amaru said as he entered the elevator. "Remember your initiation is tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp." Ozpin said as the door to the elevator closed.

Amaru exited the elevator and soon opened the map so he'd be able to find his way around to team RWBY's dorm room. It took him about an hour to actually find it, and the map didn't provide much help because he'd never used one before. Upon reaching RWBY's dorm Amaru twisted the knob but was unsurprised to find it locked. He knocked on the door and moments later was greeted by Yang "Oh, Amaru, you look... good." Yang said as her eyes traveled up and down Amaru's body. "Thanks Yang." Amaru replied. "So what do you need?" Yang asked. "Ozpin said that I'd be staying with you four." Amaru replied. "Oh that's right, well come on in." Yang said as she stepped out of the way to allow Amaru to enter their dorm.

Amaru slithered his way into the dorm room Ruby was laying on her bed playing a game on her scroll, Weiss was laying down reading a book and Blake was staring out of the window. Everyone soon stopped what they were doing and looked over at Amaru "Hi everyone." Amaru said. "Hey, welcome to our dorm." Ruby said. "Oh, uh where is he going to sleep? We only have four beds." Blake said glancing at their not very well constructed bunk beds. Yang hugged Amaru "He can sleep with me..." Yang said with a mischievous smirk. "I can just sleep on the floor, doubt it's very different from when I slept on the ground back in the forest." Amaru said. Yang suddenly let go of Amaru "But what if you get cold?" Yang whined. Amaru shrugged "Good question." Amaru said. "Oh just let the beast sleep on the floor." Weiss said waving her hand dismissively. "Weiss that was pretty mean." Ruby said. "Yeah just because he's a naga doesn't mean he's some kind of monster." Blake said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, it's fine. Most humans called me things like that in the past." Amaru said. "So you're used to people insulting you about what you are?" Blake asked. Amaru nodded "I've had to put up with these kinds of things before." Amaru said as he leaned back against the wall.

The next few hours leading up to the girls and Amaru going to sleep went by without much happening, and at roughly ten pm the girls one at a time went into the bathroom and changed into their pajamas while Amaru just coiled up his tail and rested his head down on his arms but before he completely fell asleep he felt someone lay a blanket on top of him and lift his head up and place a pillow under it. Amaru pretended to be asleep as the person did this. Once they finished Amaru opened one of his eyes slightly and saw Weiss walking away from him and on to her bed "Maybe she's not so mean after all." Amaru thought to himself as he nuzzled the soft pillow and fell into a deep sleep. That night he slept better than he had in all of his time in the Emerald Forest; mostly because the pillow and blanket made him feel much warmer since he was cold blooded and he didn't have to worry about any Grimm showing up and trying to eat him alive.

The morning came after what only felt like a few minutes, Ruby was the first to wake up, it was seven o'clock when she got up so she got out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth, comb her hair, etc. but on her way there she stepped on something, specifically the tip of Amaru's tail. Amaru's eyes shot open and he sprang up suddenly tackling Ruby to the ground with a loud thud. Which woke everyone else up, "Amaru?! What are you doing?!" Yang asked quickly when she noticed Amaru pinning Ruby down. "Oh my God!" Amaru said as he quickly backed away. "Sorry Ruby, reflex." Amaru said. Ruby rubbed the back of her head "No, it's my fault for stepping on your tail." Ruby said as she chuckled nervously. "Well, are you okay?" Amaru asked. "Other than the bump on the back of my head I'm fine." Ruby said with a smile. "Well we've got a couple hours before Amaru's initiation starts should we just go back to bed or start getting ready?" Ruby asked. "I say go back to sleep." Yang said as she laid back down. "I think we should get ready for our classes and his initiation." Weiss said. "What about you two?" Ruby asked looking at Blake and then Amaru. "Well our alarm is set for eight, forty-five and it's seven so I vote we go back to sleep." Blake said as she laid down on her side. "Agreed." Amaru said as he laid back down resting his head on the Pillow Weiss had given him last night.

Everyone laid back down in their beds and soon went back to sleep, until an alarm clock went off signaling that it was now eight, forty-five. Everyone got back up but Amaru just groaned and covered his ears "Amaru, come on. Your initiation is starting soon." Ruby said poking at Amaru's side. Amaru groaned again as he got up, he stretched his arms and popped his back "Alright then, where am I going exactly?" Amaru asked. "The Cliffside to the right on the outside of the school, that overlooks the Emerald Forest." Blake explained. "Well I guess I should get going, thanks!" Amaru said as he waved and slithered out of the door. "I can't wait to see how he does on this." Ruby said excitedly. "Me either, let's get going so we don't miss anything." Yang said. All of the girls got dressed seconds later and bolted over to the auditorium where many other students were, on the screen they saw Amaru standing across from Ozpin, on one of those platforms that launched students into the forest.

"So let's go over the objective one last time." Ozpin said. "You are to go into the Emerald Forest and locate a ruin which has a relic located inside of it, bring that relic back here." Ozpin explained. "Alright then, shall we get this started?" Amaru asked. "Very well, happy landing." Ozpin said with a slight chuckle. "What do you me- AHH!" Amaru started before he was cut off by being catapulted into the Emerald Forest. Amaru had not planned for this or really anything that this initiation would entail so instead of really doing anything to decrease his speed Amaru fell into a tree and wrapped his powerful tail around a thick branch.

"Couldn't be bothered to explain how I'd be entering the forest, huh?" Amaru said knowing Ozpin could hear him quite well. Amaru climbed down from the tree, cautiously but he soon picked up the scent of a Grimm, luckily it was just one so he could probably handle it, though he couldn't nail down exactly where it was. That was until a Beowolf roared and leaped our from the bushes, Amaru wasn't scared, using his powerful tail he swatted the Beowolf aside, like a fly, causing it to slam into a tree hard nearly cracking it (the tree) in half. The Beowolf started to get up seconds later so Amaru moved forward with incredible speed, he wrapped his tail around the Grimm's body in seconds and soon he began to constrict the Beowolf's body, crushing every bone in its body and causing it to turn to ash seconds later.

Amaru smirked before returning to the task at hand. He flicked his forked tongue in the air, doing so allowed him to detect scent particles in the air with ten times the accuracy in comparison to if he used his nose. Soon he managed to piece together a trail left behind when a group of people had ran passed not long ago. Following this trail Amaru eventually found his way to a small stone building that was in a severe state of disrepair, something peculiar that Amaru noticed was that there were ten pedestals but only one of them had something on it; specifically a black knight chess piece. Amaru shrugged, moments later he slithered forward and calmly took the chess piece and placed it in the pocket on his shirt.

Suddenly Amaru heard something let out a loud roar, he spun around and saw a bear-like Grimm that stood on two legs, had fur as black as night, its arms were covered in Armor plating, it had a set of five long, sharp claws on its hands and feet, its eyes were red like blood, it had spikes coming out of its back, and its face was covered by more armor plating, it was an Ursa and a tuff one by the look of it. It let out another ferocious roar: Amaru wasn't scared of this Grimm or any for that matter, he slithered forward toward the Ursa and it brought its claws down at him but he moved out of the way and it only managed to get its claws stuck in the dirt. Seizing his opportunity Amaru climbed up the Ursa's arm and started stabbing his claws into its jugular, the Grimm roared in pain before it grabbed Amaru by his tail and threw him off its shoulder and into a tree. Amaru got down from the tree seconds later, the bear charged at him but soon it began to slow down. It swung at Amaru again but he slid under the ursa's claw quickly, it snarled at him but soon it fell over and laid down in front of him. Amaru snickered slightly then he slithered over to the side of the grimm's head, the Grimm seemed to be paralyzed because it was still breathing but couldn't move. Amaru opened his mouth wide and bit onto the Ursa's neck moments later Amaru's fangs began to pour venom into its body. The grimm's eyes widened before its breathing stoped and it turned to ash.

Everyone in the auditorium sat their stunned at how easily Amaru could defeat these Grimm. Amaru began to make his way back through the Forest so he could return to Ozpin and give him the relic, Amaru made his way back to the cliff that Ozpin had catapulted him off of earlier "Hmm, yeah climbing that isn't going to be easy." Amaru said tapping his chin trying to see if their was any other option. He looked to the side and saw more ruins built into the cliff itself, those weren't going to be any help to him at the moment. "Damn, looks like there's really no choice." Amaru thought to himself. Amaru grabbed on to the cliff wall and soon began to pull himself up. He repeated this action multiple times along with pushing himself up using his tail. Even though his claws were the only thing that kept him from falling.

It took a long time but eventually Amaru got back up to the Cliff that he had been thrown off and saw Ozpin and Glynda waiting for him. Amaru handed Ozpin the chess piece seconds later "Well done Amaru." Ozpin said as he took the chess piece from him. Amaru then slapped Ozpin across the face with his tail causing the man to fall. Ahh! What on earth was that for??" Ozpin said placing his hand over the red mark he now had on his face. "For not telling me that you were just going to catapult me into the forest." Amaru replied. Ozpin rubbed where he had just been slapped as he stood up "Okay then, let's introduce you to the other students." Ozpin said as he led Amaru to the auditorium and the two climbed up onto the stage "Students, it is my pleasure to introduce the newest addition to our student body: Amaru." Ozpin said. "We hope you enjoy your stay, and as you know, you'll be staying with Team RWBY." Ozpin said. Amaru nodded. The meeting was adjured moments later and everyone returned to their dorms.

Back in team RWBY's dorm Amaru laid on the floor relaxing with his tail coiled under him "So, Amaru, how'd you take down that Ursa?" Ruby asked. "I've got venom in my claws and fangs, makes taking things like that down a lot easier." Amaru explained as he stared at the ceiling. After that nothing much happened throughout the day so when it got dark out everyone just went strait to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The night ticked by slowly as Amaru tossed and turned in his sleep, because of a horrible nightmare he was having; a nightmare where he was relieving a horrible moment from his past. In Amaru's dream he was a hatchling; slithering quickly through the forest in an attempt to escape from a much larger and more dangerous naga, his father. Most male nagas didn't harm their children but Amaru's father was a sick, sadistic creature, and to him hurting and torturing Amaru and his mother was amusing.

Amaru slithered through the woods quickly glancing behind him repeatedly hoping to avoid his father. Suddenly he slammed into something that caused him to fall flat on his back, when Amaru looked up he was horrified to see the very monster he was trying to escape from. Amaru's father towered over him like a skyscraper, his golden eyes were almost glowing in the darkness of the night and they sparkled with sadistic delight, moonlight hit his tanned skin and showed his charcoal black hair, his long arms were crossed, his mouth was curled in a horrifying grin, on his forehead were a pair of yellow horns that looked sharp enough to puncture flesh, from the waist down Amaru's father had a tail that was twelve feet of bone-crushing muscle; the scales on his tail were mostly black, with blue scales forming a diamond pattern, and those blue diamonds were surrounded by light green scales.

"Gotcha." Amaru's father said keeping that same grin. Amaru tried to get away but his father quickly grabbed him by his tail and lifted him up off the ground (at this time Amaru is small enough for someone to hold him in one hand), Amaru squirmed and writhed in his father's vice-like grip Amaru's father opened his mouth wide. Amaru's eyes widened as he quickly figured out what his father was planning to do "Papa! Don't please!!" Amaru begged. Amaru's father chuckled enjoying the sound of his son's pleas, Amaru's eyes shot open seconds later.

He breathed heavily and looked around, he was back in the RWBY dorm room. He looked at the clock which read five thirty AM, Amaru cupped his face in his hands. Seconds later he got up and quietly slithered his way into the bathroom, he turned the sink on and splashed some warm water on his face, seconds later he gripped the edge of the sink and sighed "He's gone now..."Amaru said looking at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed again, switched off the bathroom light and went over to where his blanket and pillow waited for him on the floor. He coiled his tail up under him and rested his head down on the pillow but he didn't get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night, suddenly the alarm clock went off the next morning to wake everyone up, startling Amaru quite a lot.

"Morning everyone." Ruby said as she stretched. Amaru groaned, suddenly someone knocked on the door "Who could that be?" Yang asked. "I'll get it." Ruby said before she walked to the door and opened it, when she opened the door there was a man standing there holding a box "This is for someone named Amaru." The man said before he handed Ruby the box and left. Ruby shrugged, closed the door, and went back to everyone "Hey, Amaru, you've got a package." Ruby said as she set the package down in front of him. Amaru opened the package slowly and inside was a black suit jacket lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Under all of these things was a note that read 'Amaru, here's the uniform we had custom made for you, we couldn't really get anything for your tail but I hope you can look passed that,'- Ozpin. Amaru shrugged slightly as he removed the shirt he was wearing and put the uniform on and it fit him easily.

One at a time the girls went into the bathroom where they changed from their pajamas into their school uniforms. Which was a red plaid skirt, stockings of various length, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. "Amaru, are you ready?" Ruby asked. "I guess." Amaru groaned. "Okay let's get to class then." Ruby said clapping her hands. Amaru stood up and stretched his arms "Alright then, I guess." Amaru said shrugging. They all left and proceeded to the first class of the day which was a class taught by an old grizzled man named Peter Port, he was supposed to be in charge of teaching the students about Grimm and how to fight them but he mainly told very exaggerated stories of what he had done in his past.

Right in the middle of another of these stories that nobody believed Amaru groaned loudly "Okay, aren't you supposed to be teaching us about the Grimm?" Amaru asked visibly annoyed. "Why yes of course." Port replied. "Well, I fail to see how these stories will serve any purpose besides stroking your ego." Amaru said. "Oh... uh well... I suppose you're right Mr..." Port trailed off as he didn't know Amaru's name. "My name is just Amaru." He replied. "Well then 'Amaru' why don't you show us all what you can do against a grimm then?" Port asked. "I figured I showed enough of that during my initiation but alright." Amaru replied as he moved from where he was sitting and slithered to the front of the room.

Port called for a caged Grimm to be brought in and moments later a cage that was about half Port's height was brought to the room, the Grimm inside snarled and slammed into the sides of the cage trying to escape. Port took an axe and cut the lock off the cage, releasing the Grimm. The Grimm inside was a Boarbatusk it was about the size of a normal boar, its back, sides and face were covered by bone-hard armor plating, it had four glowing red eyes, two four foot long tusks that curved out from its lower jaw, and the rest of its teeth looked reasonably sharp. Amaru wasn't worried; he'd seen these kind of grimm many times before and killed many of them. The boar charged forward at Amaru but he grabbed it by the tusk and held it back with ease. Suddenly he tightened his grip on the grimm's tusk and threw it across the room, it slammed into the wall with a loud thud and left a huge dent in the wall. "Incredible strength, very impressive." Port said clapping his hands.

The Grimm scrambled to its feet and let out a roar that sounded much more like the squeal of a pig, then it rolled itself into a ball and began to roll toward Amaru. He wasn't scared when it got close enough Amaru punched the grim to the side causing it to smash into the wall right under the chalkboard, the Grimm got back up and charged at Amaru again. Amaru slithered forward and cut one of the boarbatusk's legs which weren't armored, it stopped suddenly and turned around it ran forward but more slowly this time. Amaru smirked he repeated the same move until the venom in his claws paralyzed the Grimm completely; once it was paralyzed Amaru grabbed it by its jaws and forced its mouth open, then he kept going until he tore the Grimm's head in half and it turned to dust.

"Very well done Amaru." Port said clapping his hands while everyone sat stunned. "Though it was clear that you were toying with that Grimm for most of the fight." Port added as the bell rang. And he was right, Amaru loved to toy with his prey "Oh it seems that's all we have time for today, you're dismissed." Port said waving his hand dismissively. Team RWBY all began to make their way to their next class: Dueling Class, which was taught by Glynda GoodWitch. When they got their Team CRDL stood up on the stage dressed in their battle gear.

The team consisted of the leader, Cardin; a boy about six feet tall, with burnt-orange hair that was combed backward with a slight peak at the front, indigo eyes. Who wore silver-gray armor with gold trim The chestplate had a symbol of a bird with its wings outstretched and he was armed with a large mace that took both hands for him to wield. Russel, a boy with a green Mohawk, who wore a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms that extended from the wrist to just below the elbow, and a pair of gray pants. Who was armed with a small curved sword. Sky a boy with blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair, he wore dark gray armor with light gray edges and was armed with a dark blue halberd (battle axe). And a boy named Dove he had light-brown hair that is combed to the left, he kept his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, he wore tan-colored armor with a belt that bore a dove on its buckle. And was armed with a long sword. Amaru had heard a lot about those four from team RWBY, mostly that they were a group of discriminatory assholes who hated faunus.

"Alright students, who among you would like to go up against someone from team CRDL?" Glynda asked. There was silence until Amaru raised his hand, because even just by looking at them he could tell he hated Cardin and his team. "Very well, Amaru, come forward." Glynda ordered. Amaru slithered his way on to the stage "Oh that snake freak, this'll be easy." Cardin said. "Who among them would you like to go against?" Glynda asked. "I'll take on all four of them." Amaru said. Glynda looked at him surprised "Very well then, good luck." Glynda said as she stepped off the stage and two screens turned on one screen showed pictures of Cardin and his team with green bars next to them, which were their auras, the other was the same for Amaru.

"Let the match begin." Glynda said. Cardin and his team charged forward, Cardin raised his mace but Amaru slapped him aside using his tail. When Dove and Russel charged at Amaru from both left and right he smirked and when Russel lunged forward in an attempt to stab him and Dove swung his sword Amaru simply ducked causing Dove and Russel to hit each other, with Russel's lack of armor Doves sword hit him in the side of the chest caused his aura to drop into the red zone immediately while Dove only stumbled slightly. Amaru then grabbed Dove by the neck and lifted him up and when Sky ran at Amaru from behind Amaru waited for Sky to swing his halberd and when he did Amaru threw Dove at Sky with a very minimal amount of strength, still it was enough to send them both flying and nearly smash right through a brick wall. Causing their auras to also drop into the red zone on the screen. And when Cardin finally got back up he ran at Amaru again but Amaru grabbed him and wrapped his tail around Cardin's body, Amaru then began to constrict Cardin, the aura meter for Cardin on the screen began to drop quickly, once that reached the red zone Glynda called the duel off.

"As you can see Amaru has won this duel." Glynda said as Amaru dropped Cardin who fell onto his hands and knees gasping for breath. The bell went off signifying that it was time for lunch, everyone exited the dueling room, Cardin and his team leaving last because of their injuries, miraculously none of their injuries were very serious though. Amaru grabbed a tray that consisted of two chicken legs and wings, some blue berries, and a bottle of water. He sat down with team RWBY and JNPR, all of them talked amongst themselves and Amaru was about to start eating his food before he saw Cardin picking on some girl with rabbit ears.

That got him angry, so he stood up and slithered over to Cardin and his team "Hey! Stop it! That hurts!" The girl said as Cardin pulled on one of her ears. "See? I told you they were real." Cardin said laughing. "What a freak." Sky said. "Hey!" Amaru shouted. "What do you want snake boy?" Cardin asked. "Leave her alone." Amaru ordered. "She's an animal, just like you, and belongs in a cage. I can pick on her if I want." Cardin said tugging on her ears again causing her to whimper. "Wrong." Amaru replied, his serpentine pupils narrowing to strait lines. "What are you gonna do to stop me?" Cardin asked as he stood up. "Probably this..." Amaru said before he tripped Cardin. Seconds later he grabbed Cardin's head and slammed it into the ground twice while his team watched scared. Cardin looked up at Amaru in pain and barely clinging to consciousness "The only reason you and your team are still alive after that duel is because I'm not allowed to kill while we're here." Amaru hissed before Cardin passed out. Dove, Sky, and Russel moved passed Amaru, grabbed Cardin and ran him to the infirmary as quickly as they could.

"You okay?" Amaru asked looking at the girl with the rabbit ears. "Y-yeah I'm okay, thanks." She said. "No problem, by the way if you want to eat with us you can." Amaru said pointing at the table where teams RWBY and JNPR were. "I'd like that. I'm Velvet by the way." She said as she picked up her tray and followed Amaru back to the table. Amaru sat down in front of his tray and Velvet sat next to him "Hey! Amaru, What was it like living in the Emerald Forest? Have you ever had pancakes before? Do you have a family?" Nora asked him quickly. "God, Nora calm down." Ren said as Amaru swallowed one of the chicken wings whole. "Well have you at least ever had pancakes?" Nora repeated. "What exactly are pancakes?" Nora asked leaning in close to Amaru. Amaru swallowed his other chicken leg "What are pancakes exactly?" Amaru replied. "Seriously do you ever chew anything?" Ren asked while Nora took a second to process the shock of what she had just heard. "Well I am a sn-" Amaru started. "Oh my gosh, Ren! He's never had pancakes before! We need to do something!" Nora shouted cutting Amaru off. "Ugh, Nora we can worry about it later." Ren said visibly annoyed. The remainder of the lunch period carried on without anything else really happening until the bell went off.

The next class they had was with a teacher named Oobleck with messy green hair, round glasses, a yellow tie, half of his shirt was untucked, and he always had a coffee cup with him. He zipped around the room like a lightning bolt that made it slightly hard to track his movements "Faunus have been treated horribly through out the history of the world, even to this day. Have any of you been mistreated because of your faunus heritage?" He asked sipping his coffee. Someone in the back of the room raised his hand and so did Velvet but she did rather reluctantly, Amaru didn't raise his hand at all because before now he was almost never near humans aside from the ones who got too close to his territory.

Suddenly Cardin, who now had bandages wrapped around the back of his head, flicked something at the back of Jaune's head "Hey!" Jayne exclaimed. "Mr. Arc, have you been listening to me?" Oobleck asks. "Uhhhh..." Jaune said darting his eyes from left to right. "What ability do faunus have that is superior to humans?" Oobleck asked. Jaune looked up at Pyrrha who cupped her hands around her eyes "Uhhh faunus have... binoculars?" Jaune said. Many students began to laugh except for team RWBY and the rest of Jaune's team "Cardin do you know the answer?" Oobleck asked. "Well I know it's a hell of a lot easier to train an animal than a person." Cardin replied. "Well you're not very open minded are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked. Cardin began to get angry "You got a problem?" Cardin demanded. "No I have the answer; it's night vision, many faunus are known to have almost-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said. "General Lagune was inexperienced and tried to attack the faunus in their sleep. His army was outmatched and he was captured, maybe if he had paid more attention in class he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Blake said looking right at Cardin causing the entire class except Cardin to laugh.

Cardin stood up angrily but Amaru shot him a glare that probably would've sent a chill down an experienced huntsman's spine. "Cardin, sit down now!" Oobleck ordered before taking a sip of his coffee. Jaune laughed before Oobleck zipped over and stood in front of him "Both you and Mr. Arc can stay after class for extra readings." Oobleck said causing Jaune to groan.

All of the teams returned to their respective dorm rooms, when everyone got back it was already dark out. When Amaru was the first to enter the room. He slithered over to the window, opened it and stared out the window at the view of the night, he shivered slightly as the cold air touched his skin. He had never seen the forest like this before, it was incredible as the stars twinkled above and the crisp night time air flowing through the trees. As Amaru looked around he soon saw Jaune and Pyrrha standing on the roof of the building not far from them, he couldn't tell what they were saying though. But Amaru's blood started to boil when he saw Cardin climb up from his team's dorm and put Jaune in a headlock and started hitting him. Amaru just wished he could crush Cardin's windpipe. He clenched his fist as he watched this but soon the two of them left.

Amaru closed the window moments later, he took off his uniform and put on the shirt he had been given on the first day he started to attend Beacon. As the other girls walked in Amaru coiled his tail up under him again, laid his head down on his pillow and snuggled up with his blanket, the girls all prepared for bed seconds later.

A/N: so I'm thinking about pairing Amaru with someone, problem is I have no idea who I'm actually going to pair him with


	4. Chapter 4

Amaru woke up early, shivering slightly, he looked at the clock. The red numbers that glowed dimly in the darkness read two eighteen A.M. he shivered again as he glanced around the room wondering why the room was colder than usual, soon he noticed the window was open, he groaned slightly as he got up keeping his blanket draped over shoulders to help stave off some of the cold. Grudgingly Amaru grabbed the window handle and closed it, the hinge letting out a barely audible squeak. The girls all groaned and rolled over in their sleep, he ignored it. Amaru closed the window and snuggled back up under his blanket but he couldn't go back to sleep and shivered under his blanket which usually kept him comfortably warm but tonight was different, he still shivered, the air in the room was still cold for some reason, he looked around the room still shaking like an earthquake, he did eventually fall asleep though it wasn't easy.

Amaru woke up the next morning unnerved, he touched his hair and it felt oily, that was normal for him but he knew many of the humans would probably think it was unsanitary. So Amaru got up and moved to the door to the bathroom and grabbed the knob but the second he did all of his instincts started telling him not to open that door but he shrugged it off, turned the knob and pushed the door open. The second he did he saw all of the girls in there in the middle of changing into their regular clothes, currently they were all in their underwear. They stood there for a few seconds as the girls' faces went red, before Yang ran forward and punched Amaru in the face, sending him flying back into the wall, leaving a large dent. Yang, still blushing then slammed the bathroom door. Amaru rubbed the fresh bruise on his cheek "The hell was that for?" Amaru asked more than a little annoyed.

Amaru got up off the wall and a few minutes later all of the girls came out of the bathroom all blushing brightly but Yang still looked mad "You pervert snake." Yang sneered. "Hey what'd I do?" Amaru asked. "You walked in on us while we were changing." Yang said with her arms crossed under her breasts. "I fail to see the problem." Amaru replied. "You saw us in our underwear that's the problem." Yang sneered. "And you've seen me naked before so what's the issue?" Amaru asked crossing his arms now. "When have we ev- oh..." Yang said remembering when they first met him he had no clothes. "Forget it, just get dressed and let's get to class." Yang ordered. "Fine." Amaru groaned as he grabbed his uniform and began to remove his shirt, all of the girls turned away but Yang glanced back repeatedly trying (and failing) to be discreet about it. Amaru could tell she was looking at him but he didn't particularly mind, he was dressed in his uniform in about a minute.

"Okay, let's go." He said after he got his uniform on. "We have a field trip with miss GoodWitch today." Ruby said. "So I suppose I didn't need to wear my uniform?" Amaru asked. "Yep, I probably should've said that sooner." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head. "Well too late now, let's just get going." Amaru replied shrugging. The girls walked passed him and left the room, once they had all left Amaru slithered out of the door behind them, making sure to close it.

Team JNPR came out of their dorm moments later all of them wearing their casual clothes as well. Both teams were soon met outside by Glynda Goodwitch and Cardin's team, Cardin was carrying a box of tools and jars which he promptly handed to Jaune "Follow me students." Glynda ordered as she lead the teams away from Beacon. It took about an hour before they entered into a forest with trees that had red leaves, and red grass as far as the eye could see, everyone looked around in awe "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we aren't here to sight-see." Glynda said. "Professor Peaches has asked all of you to collect samples from trees deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained. "We will meet back here at four o'clock so have fun." Glynda said as she waved her hand dismissively. "Come on, let's go buddy!" Cardin said grabbing Jaune by the back of his hoodie. Jaune looked down sadly before following Cardin and his teammates. Pyrrha looked at him sadly and sighed while she and the other members of team JNPR walked in the opposite direction.

Amaru saw how Jaune looked sad about having to help Cardin which made him angry but there was nothing he could do since Amaru knew unless they were in Glynda's class or Cardin did something first he wouldn't be able to challenge him. "Amaru, Come on." Ruby ordered. Amaru hissed toward Cardin as he followed Ruby and everyone else (the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR) into the forest. They walked (and Amaru slithered) through the forest for about twenty minutes "This should be deep enough, well you all know what to do." Ruby said as she pulled out a scraper and a jar. Amaru groaned slightly as he took the same tools and started scraping some bark and sap from some of the trees.

And that's all any of them did for a few minutes until they all heard a loud roar "What was that?" Ruby asked. Cardin's teammates soon ran by but Yang grabbed one of them (Russel) by his collar "What's going on?!" Yang demanded. "There's an Ursa!" Russel replied. "Where?!" Yang asked quickly. "Back there, it's got Cardin!" Russel shouted. Yang dropped Russel seconds later who just ran away like the coward he is. "It's got Cardin? Let it have him." Amaru said as he leaned back against the tree. "Jaune! He's with Cardin!" Pyrrha shouted. Hearing that Amaru got up quickly realizing that his friend was in danger "Yang! You and Blake, Get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered. "Ren, Nora go with them! There could be more grimm." Pyrrha said. Ren and Nora nodded while Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Amaru all ran toward the sound of the roaring.

When they got there they saw a massive Ursa walking looming over Cardin who was currently on his hands and knees in a pitiful attempt to crawl away. The Ursa raised its claw and brought it down toward Cardin, who had his eyes shut tight as he waited for his death. But out of nowhere Jaune ran in and blocked the hit, with his expandable shield, Cardin opened his eyes and was shocked to see Jaune holding the Ursa back. Weiss readied her sword "Wait!" Pyrrha said. Everyone froze and watched. Jaune suddenly swung his sword and cut the Ursa's chest causing it to rear back in pain. Once it recovered it tried to slash Jaune with its massive claws but Jaune dodged it, the Ursa swiped at Jaune's legs but Jaune jumped over it with ease before the Ursa hit him in the chest which sent Jaune flying. But he got up as if nothing had happened and ran toward the Ursa, Jaune jumped up trying to hit the Ursa's head but the Ursa swatted him away like a fly. Jaune breathed heavily and checked his aura meter on his scroll which was now in the red zone. The Ursa charged at him letting out a ferocious roar, Jaune let out a battle cry as he ran forward showing no fear. The Ursa swung at him and Amaru was about to bolt out there and tear the Ursa's arm off but he stopped when he saw Pyrrha put out her hand which started to glow and seconds later so did Jaune's shield which moved so he could block the attack and after a few seconds he completely decapitated the Ursa.

"Uhhh what was that?" Ruby asked. "Well, You have your speed, Weiss has her glyphs, Amaru has his..." Pyrrha trailed off as she realized they had never seen Amaru's semblance before. "Well whatever he does, and my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said. "So you control poles?" Ruby asked. "No, you dolt, she controls magnetism." Weiss said. "Oh well magnets are cool too." Ruby said. Amaru stayed silent after witnessing what had just unfolded, he'd never expected anything like that from Jaune, even with Pyrrha's help. Pyrrha walked away and Amaru followed seconds after "Where are you two going?" Ruby asked. "Shouldn't we tell them what happened?" Weiss asked. "No, we probably shouldn't." Amaru said. "Yeah Amaru has the right idea, let's keep this our little secret." Pyrrha said. Before they left they saw Jaune help Cardin get up "Don't ever mess with my team or my friends, ever again." Jaune said before walking off. Cardin looked scared as he simply stood there, reflecting on what he had just witnessed and his mistreatment of Jaune and his friends.

Amaru and everyone else soon returned to where they were and picked up the samples they had taken from the trees and began their return to Beacon. Later that night after the girls had changed into their pajamas, thankfully Amaru didn't walk in on them this time, and they all climbed into their beds "Ya know people are arriving from the other kingdoms for the Vytal Festival is soon, we should go." Weiss said as she laid down. "Well we'd have to sooner or later, I signed us up for that fighting tournament." Ruby said. "Wait, what's 'the Vytal Festival'?" Amaru asked confused. "Wait, you've never heard of the Vytal Festival?" Weiss asked even more confused. "No I spent my entire life in the Emerald Forest, avoiding humans as much as possible until now." Amaru said surprised that she had forgotten that. "Oh that's right." Weiss said. "Well the Vytal Festival is a celebration dedicated to all of the world's cultures." Ruby explained. "You should go with us." Yang said. "I don't think that's a very good idea." Amaru replied resting his head on his forearms. "Why not what's the worst that could happen?" Blake asked. "How often do you see something like me slithering down the street?" Amaru asked. "That and besides the people here I try to avoid humans entirely." Amaru said. "Why is that anyway?" Ruby asked. "I've seen the way people like Cardin and Weiss treat other Faunus, and also my kind were frequently hunted for our scales." Amaru said.

"What?!" All of them said shocked. "My kind are rare and humans like our scales, so poachers took others of my kind, some of them I was close friends with and sold their scales to rich people." Amaru said getting slightly upset recalling these things. "Well is there any way for you to... hide your... tail?" Ruby asked trying to change the subject. "Maybe... can we worry about it tomorrow? I sleepy." Amaru said before he let out a yawn. "He's right it is pretty late." Yang said looking at the clock which read ten fifty-two P.M. "Yeah, Yang's right let's get to sleep." Ruby said.

The girls all went to sleep quickly but Amaru once again was struggling to do so, because the room was cold. Someone had turned the AC up as it was a relatively warm night which probably made the girls uncomfortable, but to Amaru since, he was cold blooded, it was like someone had stuck him in a refrigerator. So without thinking Amaru uncoiled his tail from under him and searched around the room for any source of warmth, he had completely given in to his instincts now. It took him about thirty seconds to find a suitable source of heat, he didn't know or care what it was because without even thinking Amaru wrapped his arms and his tail around it, and fell asleep in no time.

Blake was the first to wake up the next morning around eight, thirty. She yawned and tried to stretch but she quickly found that she couldn't move and something was wrapped around her entire body, seconds later she looked to her side and saw Amaru's face inches away from her own sleeping peacefully, with a content smile on his face. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a yelp from seeing this. Blake quickly realized that Amaru had coiled his tail around her and was holding her close to his body. She would've said something but Blake didn't want to wake him up, because even though she didn't want to admit to it he looked cute while he was asleep. Yang was next to wake up, she got up stretched and cracked her back and neck "Yang, little help?" Blake whispered. Yang turned and smiled seeing Blake's predicament "Aww, how cute." Yang said before she grabbed her scroll and snapped a picture. Blake blushed deeper and yelped again, before Amaru tightened his coils slightly. Amaru started to open his eyes slowly a few seconds later. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them "Morning." Yang said with that same cheeky smile. When Amaru woke up completely he noticed what he was doing and he uncoiled Blake's body quickly, and he soon noticed something he hadn't before, Blake smelled similar to a cat, yes Amaru knows what a cat smells like.

Though he wasn't stupid enough to actually mention that "Sorry, Blake, it was cold last night, I'm cold blooded so..." Amaru said blushing slightly. "I-it's ok, I didn't mind." She said. Blake slapped a hand over her mouth right after she said that. "Oooh~ I think someone has a crush." Yang said giggling mischievously. Both Blake's and Amaru's blush deepened slightly and they darted their faces away from each other in an attempt to hide it. Ruby got up next which left only Weiss "Morning everyone!" Ruby shouted with eager optimism. "Ahh!" A startled Weiss exclaimed as she rolled out of her bunk bed.

Weiss rubbed her forehead "What's going on?" She groaned. "Well these two may have a crush on each other." Yang said pointing at Blake and Amaru. "Sh-shut up!" Blake said still blushing. The room stayed silent for a few seconds "So... Amaru, you said you had a way to hide your tail last night?" Ruby asked breaking the awkward silence. "Well either I sit in a wheelchair and use a blanket to hide my tail, though considering my tail's length that probably would be uncomfortable..." Amaru trailed off as he spoke. "Or?" Yang said curiously. "Well my kind do have a natural affinity for magic, but that's not too easy either considering it takes a lot of concentration." Amaru replied. "So you could use magic to hide your tail? Or pretend to be a paraplegic?" Ruby said confused. "Those are the options." Amaru said calmly... "Well the festival is in about two days, so we have time to decide." Weiss said as she got up and dusted off her nightgown.

"Well we should probably go with the option that uses magic." Blake said. "Why?" Amaru said groaning. "Well we don't have a wheelchair on hand and you said your tail makes it pretty hard for that plan to work." Blake replied. "Wait!" Weiss shouted. "What?" Amaru asked confused. "If you're going to do something like that you're going to need some pants." Weiss said. "I don't see why..." Yang said with a cheeky smile. "She is right." Ruby said. "Awww..." Yang said sounding disappointed. "Well we can worry about it later, we've got class, so..." Ruby trailed off before blowing a whistle startling everyone. "LET'S GET READY!!" Ruby shouted. Everyone groaned before the girls all went into the bathroom to change while Amaru put on his uniform, seconds after getting dressed Amaru remembered he needed to clean his hair, but he shrugged it off, figuring he'd just do it after class or something.

A majority of the day went by slowly without too much happening, classes dragged on at a snail's pace. Port told his usual stories about his past convinced that the students believed him, he needs to get his eyes checked because just about anyone else with a working pair of eyes could see nobody believed or cared about any of these lies. And up until lunch period nothing exciting happened until Amaru saw Cardin picking on Velvet again, only this time he didn't just see Cardin tugging on her ears he saw him and his buddies grabbing at her thighs and stuff. Seeing this Amaru's blood started to boil, he got up from his seat and slithered over to them.

"Hey asshole! I thought I told you to leave her alone!" Amaru sneered. Cardin stood up from his seat "You think we're going to listen to a snake-tailed freak like you??" Cardin said referring to himself and his team. "Yes if you have more than a quarter of a brain." Amaru sneered. Cardin tried to punch Amaru but he grabbed Cardin's fist and smirked. Without a second's hesitation Amaru crushed Cardin's fist like a dried leaf, Cardin screamed out in pain before Amaru twisted his arm and with a sickening crack most of the bones in Cardin's right arm were broken. Amaru couldn't help but smirk as Cardin lay on the ground with tears slipping from his eyes and whimpering pathetically.

Dove, Russel and Sky all drew their weapons and stepped forward toward Amaru he smirked again seeing this "You guys remember how well fighting me ended last time?" Amaru asked with a devilish smile. The three of them took a step back as some venom started to drip from the tips of Amaru's claws. But seconds later all three of them ran forward at him but when Sky swung his halberd Amaru ducked under it and sliced one of his claws across Sky's wrist, causing him to drop his weapon before Amaru cut him again across his leg, going right through his armor like it was nothing, seconds later the venom in Amaru's claws took effect and Sky was paralyzed and Amaru threw him across the room like a piece of Garbage. Russel and Dove ran forward at the same time Amaru delivered a punch to Russel's stomach causing him to fall and clutch his stomach in pain and when Dove tried to stab Amaru through the chest he grabbed Dove's wrist and broke it causing him to drop his sword. Amaru then grabbed dove by the neck and lifted him up, seconds later he delivered an uppercut to Dove's jaw very nearly breaking it and sending him flying up at least ten feet. Next he turned to Russel and grabbed him by the back of his shirt before Amaru felt someone grab his wrist.

He looked down and saw Velvet standing there "You don't need to do anymore." She said quite scared. "Alright." Amaru replied before he dropped Russel to the ground with a loud thud. But before he left he grabbed Cardin, picked him up and stared into his eyes. Amaru's pupils were strait lines at this point "Listen, If you or your friends lay a finger on Velvet, or anyone else I care about, I will kill all of you, painfully." Amaru said bearing his fangs before he dropped Cardin back onto the ground. "Someone call a Doctor!" Someone in the room exclaimed. Amaru went back the table with his friends and Velvet followed closely. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Nora exclaimed. "Well I don't like people messing with my friends." Amaru said smiling before glancing at Velvet. Velvet blushed and looked away. Paramedics came a few minutes later and they took Cardin and his friends away to the infirmary and treat their wounds.

The day went on slowly without anything else really happening, Amaru didn't get in any trouble for his little 'incident' with Cardin as he was protecting his friend. But while he was on his way back to the dorm room where Ruby and everyone else were he was suddenly stopped by a certain Faunus with rabbit ears "Hey! Amaru!" Velvet called as she ran to him down the hall. Amaru stopped moving and turned to face her "Yes?" He asked. When Velvet got close to him she put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily for a second. Then she stood up strait, "I-I wanted t-to say thanks, f-for helping me." Velvet stuttered. "Well it was no problem." Amaru said with a smile. Without even thinking Velvet kissed Amaru on the cheek which left him there stunned as he felt his face heating up. Velvet's face heated up before she bolted away again without thinking.

Amaru put his hand on his cheek before he began to slither quickly toward the dorm, when he got their the girls were in their pajamas and either messing around on their scrolls, "Oh hey Amaru, what kept you?" Yang asked. "Nothing." Amaru said quickly before darting into the bathroom. Something he noticed about the room right away was the fact that the tub was pretty big, Amaru could probably coil up his tail and fit it in there with little trouble (remember Amaru's tail is ten feet long, which is average for nagas his age), he figured Ozpin had set that up at some point. He removed his uniform and turned on the water for the bath. It took a second to heat up but when it did Amaru got into the tub with his tail coiled up under him, the water felt amazing to him since he was cold blooded. After washing his hair, and getting soap in his eyes, Amaru stayed in the bath for a while enjoying the comfortably warm water and reflecting on what had happened today involving Blake and Velvet.

Amaru came out a few minutes later after drying his tail with a bath towel. Once he got over to where he had thrown his shirt (the one with the pocket) and put it on quickly. "So Amaru, we managed to find you some pants you can wear to the festival." Ruby said pointing to a pair of sweatpants made for a guy. "Yep, now you just have to transform." Yang said. "Alright..." Amaru said in a very unsure tone. "Well let's do it later." Weiss said annoyed.

They all went to bed and for the first time in two days Amaru actually slept very peacefully. Though he was very unsure of what was to happen next.

A/N: well that was a LOT longer than I first thought it was going to be, oh well I like how it came out and I hope you did too, also if you can't tell I've elected to pair Amaru with either Velvet or Blake, or maybe both of them. Anyway I've got to get to work on another story, bye


	5. Part 5

Amaru woke up, early the next morning; as in the sun hadn't even come up yet when he opened his eyes. He rested his head down on the pillow Weiss had given to him and stared up at the blank ceiling "Why have I started feeling this way toward Blake and Velvet?" Amaru thought to himself. He felt his face heat up again when he thought of what had happened to him with Blake and Velvet the previous day; when he woke up with his tail coiled around Blake and when Velvet kissed him. He ignored it, closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, it didn't work because despite how he tried to go back to sleep he simply couldn't.

Amaru got up and silently made his way over to the window in the room. He leaned against the window sill and quietly stared out at the inky black night, with the stars twinkling above the Emerald Forest, it was peaceful. "Are you Alright?" Amaru heard someone whisper. "Hmmm? What?" Amaru whispered. "Are you alright?" They asked again. He soon noticed Blake sitting up in her bed "Y-yeah I'm fine." Amaru said. Blake walked up next to him and looked at him curiously "Why are you up at this hour? Are you cold again?" Blake asked. "No, I just can't sleep right now." Amaru replied. "Well how about we just go for a walk so we can talk instead of whisper." Blake suggested. "Alright, But I cant walk since I don't have legs." Amaru said chuckling as he slithered over to the door. Blake chuckled slightly as she exited the room and Amaru followed "So any particular reason you were up?" Blake asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Amaru replied flatly. "Any reason besides that?" Blake asked. "Well..." Amaru trailed off. "Hmm? Well what?" Blake asked curiously. "I was thinking back on what happened yesterday." Amaru replied. "What do you mean?" Blake asked. "Well how I woke up with my arms and tail wrapped around you and how Velvet kissed me while I was on my way back to the dorm." Amaru explained blushing slightly. "Why would that keep you up? D-do you like us?" Blake asked nervously as she too started blushing. Amaru's blush deepened slightly "I-I don't know, t-this has never happened to me before." Amaru stuttered shivering very slightly as the cold night air blew over his skin. "Well... w-we both like you too..." Blake said avoiding eye contact. Amaru spun around quickly "What?!" He said shocked. "Well Velvet clearly likes you, and I do too." Blake replied as she placed a hand on him. "Is that bad?... if you like us both?" Blake asked. "Not exactly..." Amaru said blushing. "What do you mean?" Blake asked now very curious. "Well, my kind normally live with their mate and children but it's not unheard of for nagas to have more than one mate." Amaru explained his blush deepening with each word. Seconds later he noticed Blake's bow twitch without even thinking he grabbed her bow and slowly untied it revealing the purple cat ears on top of her head "You're a Faunus?" Amaru said surprised. "So that's why she smells like a cat." Amaru thought to himself.

"Yes, humans don't really like faunus that much because 'we're animals' and stuff." Blake said. "That is one of the reasons I avoided humans for most of my life." Amaru replied. "Yeah, I spent my childhood in those peaceful protests saying we deserve rights humans have all the time, until the white fang got a new leader." Blake explained. "What about you? What was your childhood like?" She asked as she stood next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well it wasn't very good; I lived with my mother and my father Apep, father wasn't the best." Amaru explained. "How so?" Blake asked. "My father was a sadistic and deadly serpent, he tried to eat me repeatedly and he was actually the one who gave me this scar over my eye." Amaru explained. "Your father tried to eat you?!?" Blake exclaimed. "Well... my kind have two stomachs, one where we can store excess food, and the other is for actual eating, sometimes nagas will swallow their children into their storage stomach to protect them from the cold. My father swallowed me before and would've killed me if not for my mother." Amaru explained. "That sounds horrifying." Blake said shocked. "It was, I'm still haunted by what my father did to me. I'd prefer not to relive that..." Amaru said.

"Well we should probably get some sleep, the festival is tomorrow." Blake said smiling cheerfully. The two entered into the dorm room but before they both went back to sleep Amaru gave Blake her bow back and she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed again and quickly used the blanket Weiss had given him to hide it Blake blushed too as she tied her bow up to hide her cat ears again. The two went to sleep again and woke up as the alarm clock in the room started to go off. Amaru groaned loudly as he heard the sound of the incessant beeping "Time to get up everyone!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yeah, the festival is today." Weiss said. "So Amaru are you going to do that magic thing now or what?" Ruby asked. "Alright." Amaru said as he got up, took the sweat pants the girls had found for him and went into the bathroom, he came out about a minute later wearing those sweat pants because his tail was replaced with a pair of human legs. And he was also wearing the shirt he usually slept in but he stumbled and would've fallen flat on his if Blake hadn't ran forward and caught him "Thanks, Blake." Amaru said. "No problem." Blake replied as she helped him stand up. "Can you walk at all?" Ruby asked. "Not really, I've been using my tail to move around all of the time sense I was a hatchling." Amaru said giving Ruby a vaguely annoyed look. "Oh that's right." Ruby said chuckling nervously. "Why would you need to ask him that, you dolt?" Weiss asked. "I-I don't know, let's just get changed and go." Ruby said. Amaru got off Blake and leaned back against one of the walls as the others went into the bathroom to change. They all soon came out wearing their casual clothes and they soon left but Blake had to frequently help Amaru walk, and the excuse they came up with for why he frequently had trouble walking was he was recently in an accident and hadn't been able to walk for a long time until now.

soon, they came to the docks to see everyone was decorating the city for the festival, the most notable decoration being a large banner labelled Welcome to Vale "The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much Weiss." Ruby said placing a hand on her hip. "It's kinda creeping me out." Ruby said cringing slightly. "How can you not smile?! A festival dedicated to all of the world's cultures!" Weiss exclaimed looking back at Ruby. Amaru ignored them both as it looked around curiously "Amaru, aren't you excited?" Weiss asked. "I don't know I've never heard of this until last night." Amaru replied a little annoyed. "Oh well anyway... the amount of organization and planning this takes, is simply breathtaking!!" Weiss almost shouted. Yang sighed "You really know how to make a good thing sound boring." Yang said crossing her arms. "Quiet, you!" Weiss said glaring back at Yang. Everyone chuckled.

The group suddenly heard a boat horn go off "So remind me, why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the damned docks?" Yang said obviously annoyed. Ruby pinched her nose "Ugh, they smell like fish." She whined. "I've been told that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome the to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained. "To put it in simpler terms: she's looking to spy on them so she can see what will give her an edge in the tournament." Blake surmised. "Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss said annoyed. Ruby looked to the side "Woah!" She said seeing a dust shop with smashed windows that was covered in police tape with policemen all around it.

The group curiously walked over to the shop "What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the policemen. "Another dust shop was robbed. That's the second one this week." The policeman said. Yang scoffed "That's awful." She said. "They left all the money again." A detective said which quickly grabbed Ruby's attention. "That sounds like that guy who robbed the dust shop I was in a few months ago." Ruby said. "Who even needs that much dust anyway?" The first detective asked. "I dunno, ya know what I mean?" The other detective asked. "Could it be the White Fang?" The first detective asked. "I'm thinking they don't pay us enough." The second detective said stroking his chin.

"Hmph, the white fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss sneered. "What's your problem?" Blake asked. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake replied a little aggressively. "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss replied. "Your point? Humans wiped out a lot of Nagas for their scales." Amaru said. "He has a point." Ruby said. "Exactly, and what they want to do makes them 'very' misguided." Blake replied. "Besides that doesn't explain why they'd just rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake added. "She has a point, and the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into. He could've done it." Ruby said. "That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, all they know how to do is lie cheat and steal." Weiss exclaimed. "That's not completely true." Blake said. Amaru placed his hands on Blake's shoulders to attempt to calm her down, it didn't work because he could tell anger was still boiling inside of Blake.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" They heard someone shout. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake and Amaru all ran back to the docks to see a Faunus with a monkey tail run off of the ship. And bolt passed the group, making sure to wink at Blake, with two of the policemen from before running after him. "We must observe him!" Weiss said running after them. "We'd better go after her." Ruby said before she and the rest of the group ran off after Weiss. After rounding a corner Weiss slammed into some girl which sent both of them to the ground and she looked up just in time to see the Faunus with the monkey tail jump to the top of a building and escape. Weiss got up quickly after noticing the girl who had short red hair with a pink bow "Salutations." The girl said for some reason still laying on the ground. "Um... Hello." Ruby said confused. "Hey." Amaru said. "Are you okay?" Yang asked. "OH I'm wonderful, thanks for asking." The girl said. Everyone looked at each other confused. "Do you... wanna get up?" Blake asked. The girl with the red hair thought for a moment "Yes." She replied before slowly standing up.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl with the red hair said smiling. "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby said. Weiss, Blake and Amaru introduced themselves "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Yang asked. Blake nudged her "Oh, I'm Yang." Yang said. "Pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated. "You already said that." Weiss said. "So I did." Penny said. All of them gave her strange looks before turning away "Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said. "Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving as they walked away leaving Penny standing there confused. "She was weird..." Yang said. "Now, where'd that faunus riffraff go?" Weiss asked. Penny suddenly appeared in front of them "Where did you come from?" Blake asked. "Sorry to scare you but Ruby what'd you call me before?" Penny asked. "Friend?" Ruby said confused. "Yeah, am I really your friend?" Penny asked leaning in uncomfortably close to Ruby. "Uh... Yeah sure, why not?" Ruby said nervously. "Sensational! We can paint our nails, talk about cute boys and..." Penny said among other things very quickly.

"Oooh, is this what it was like when you first met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss. "No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss said. "Soo, why are you in Vale?" Yang asked. "Oh I'm here for the tournament." Penny said. "Wait... you're gonna be fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked confused. "Combat ready." Penny replied. "Forgive me, but you don't really look the part." Weiss said. "Agreed." Amaru added. "Says the girl in the dress and the guy in a t-shirt." Blake said. "It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said annoyed. Ruby ran up next to Weiss "Yeah." Ruby said with her arms crossed. Weiss and Ruby proceeded to high five. Amaru let out a slight chuckle. "Hang on, If you're here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey-tailed, rapscallion?" Weiss said putting her hands on Penny's shoulders. Blake and Amaru glared at Weiss "The who?" Penny asked clearly confused. Weiss pulled out a poorly drawn picture of the monkey faunus from the boat "This filthy faunus." Weiss said.

Blake stormed over to Weiss "Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake demanded. "He's not a rapscallion, or a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake said angrily. "I'm not sure he would want to be considered a human." Amaru commented but nobody actually looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop calling the trash can a trash can?" Weiss said gesturing to a trash can. "Or stop calling this lap post a lamp post?" Weiss asked gesturing to (you guessed it) a lamp post. "Stop it!" Blake demanded. "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him the time and he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said. Blake growled "You ignorant little bitch!" Blake sneered. Blake stormed off seconds later "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss shouted before following Blake. "Teammate? You're just a judgmental little girl." Blake said. "What the hell makes you think that?" Weiss demanded. Yang grabbed Amaru and Ruby's shoulders "We'd better go." Yang said pulling the two back. "Where are we going?" Penny asked again appearing out of nowhere. "The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group. Makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you think he is!" Blake shouted. "So you admit it the White Fang really IS nothing more than a radical group of terrorists." Weiss replied. "You know that isn't what I meant!" Blake replied.

The argument continued until they had returned to their dorm room that night. "I don't get why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said. "That is the problem!" Blake replied. The two argued sitting on their beds which were across from each other in the room while Amaru tried to deescalate the situation but he was barely able to get a single word in as the two yelled at each other. Weiss and Blake ignored Amaru as they continued their argument "You know you're defending an organization that hates humans right? The faunus in the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss said calmly standing up. "There is no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted. "People like me??" Weiss said shocked. "You're discriminatory!" Blake replied. "I'm a damned victim!" Weiss said. Silence filled the room for a good thirty seconds.

"Do you want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust faunus?" Weiss asked. "Because they've been at war with my family for years, war. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a kid, I've watched family friends disappear, board members be executed, there was even an entire train car full of dust... stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a hard childhood." Weiss explained. "Are you shitting me?!" Amaru shouted drawing everyone's attention. "You think your childhood was hard?! Weiss, did your father try to eat you? Did you have to spend years on end fending for yourself out in the damn Emerald Forest?!" Amaru shouted. Weiss was silent and lowered her head. Ruby went over to Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder "Weiss I-" Ruby said. Weiss spun around "No!" She shouted cutting Ruby off. "I hate the White Fang because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss exclaimed. "Well maybe we were sick of being pushed around!!" Blake shouted. The room fell silent once again before Blake ran out of the room "Blake wait!" Ruby and Amaru shouted as she ran out of the room. "Well way to God damn go Weiss." Amaru said as he slithered out the door looking for Blake. He only really managed to find her scent after she had gone to God knows where.


	6. Molting and Confessions (slight filler)

The next morning Amaru got up early and started to stretch, but for some reason, he felt slightly uncomfortable today. As he stood up, he quickly took notice of his scales beginning to look dry. "Oh no..." he said as he tried to pull off a piece of his skin. But Amaru pulled his hand away from his tail sharply.

When he had to molt, it often left his tail is very sensitive, and this always made molting, in general, a pain. "Is something wrong?" Amaru heard Blake ask as she stood up.

"Yeah, kind of..." Amaru said, blushing slightly. "What is it? You can tell me." Blake said as she walked over to him.

"It's embarrassing, but I'm shedding..." Amaru said, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head.

"You shed?" Blake asked.

"Well, I am a reptile," Amaru replied.

"Well, is there any way I can help?" Blake asked as she stood up and saw that the scales on his tail were indeed coming off.

"I s-suppose so, I guess I would just need help to peel my skin off," Amaru said, still blushing.

Blake suddenly kissed his cheek "I'd be happy to help you." She replied, nuzzling him slightly.

He kissed her forehead, "Thank you, Blake," he replied.

A minute later, Blake and Amaru both set to work on his tail, but each time either of them touched his tail, Amaru's cheeks would go a little redder, and he'd inhale sharply "Does this hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's just, my tail is sensitive when I molt..." Amaru said, rubbing the back of his head.

Soon the rest of the girls woke up and saw what was happening, "Uhhh, what is going on here?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like Blake is stripping him... of his skin," Yang said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm a reptile- I molt," Amaru replied.

"Ugh, that's gross," Weiss said, looking at his shed scales.

"Weiss, would it kill you not to be mean to him?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms. Suddenly they all heard Amaru yelp loudly, and they all turned and saw Blake peel off one last piece of skin on his tail.

And something else became apparent very quickly when the girls saw Amaru's tail, it was at least fifteen feet long now, and the coloration on his tail looked very different. The bright colors on his tail had now faded a lot, and his tail was just gray, and his scales sparkled a little in the morning light.

"Why does your tail look different now?" Yang asked curiously.

"My scales can change color after I molt but, my tail just looks like this now because my scales need to harden up," Amaru explained.

"Okay, and what the hell are we going to do about all this skin?" Weiss asked, looking at the corner of the room where Amaru and Blake had placed his molted scales.

"Well get me a garbage bag, I don't need it anymore," Amaru said.

"How long is your tail gonna stay like this anyway?" Ruby asked as she prodded his tail with her finger causing Amaru to slither back quickly.

"A few days, maybe a week," Amaru replied.

"Well, in the meantime, let's get all of this cleaned up," Weiss said, gagging a little as she looked at the pile of Amaru's molted scales.

"Well, Weiss, Since you're so mean for no reason, YOU can get the bag and clean it up," Ruby said, pushing Weiss toward the pile of scales.

Amaru and Blake both chuckled as they moved out of the way. "What?!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm the leader here so you can do it," Ruby said with a smug smirk.

Grudgingly Weiss complied, but she'd have to do it later because today classes had to start back up, and they all had to get ready. The girls went into the bathroom to get dressed as they always did while Amaru changed outside in the main room.

Once they were all ready the five of them set out to classes Amaru got a couple of confused looks from students as they saw his tail being different, and Cardin tried to make fun of him for it, it didn't end well because even though his scales hadn't hardened yet Amaru's tail was still dominant. And he knocked Cardin across the room with ease.

But when Velvet saw his tail at lunch, she was beyond shocked "Amaru, what happened to your scales? They were so pretty before!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Velvet, they'll get their color back in a few days, I've only just molted," Amaru explained he also blushed when what she said about his tail being pretty, sunk in.

"Hey Amaru, isn't there something you wanted to tell Velvet?" Blake asked, causing Amaru to blush.

Nobody seemed to notice except Yang before Amaru sighed, and Velvet looked at him curiously.

"Velvet... I like you a lot," Amaru said, blushing.

It didn't take long for what he meant to register in Velvet's head, and she blushed, but then she walked around the table and threw herself on him "I like you too, I've wanted to say that since the first time you saved me from Cardin!" Velvet exclaimed.

Pretty much everyone at the table saw this and were shocked except for Blake, who hugged Amaru too. Everyone stared at the three of them until the bell rang, and lunch ended. Velvet kissed his cheek and skipped off "She likes you too," Blake said as she smiled.

The days went by quickly as Amaru's scales hardened up and gained their new color his tail was now azure blue, with many spots of Egyptian blue in there too while his underbelly was gray; the pattern that ran down the back of his tail now was of black diamonds surrounded by white scales. Yes, his scales made him stick out like a sore thumb, but that was the point. If anything was bold enough or stupid enough to attack him, the bright colors on his tail said, 'I am deadly, so don't try it,' but that tactic didn't always work...

A/N: hey I'm sorry this took so damn long, but deciding on a new color set for Amaru's scales was nowhere near easy but it's done now so I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
